Returning to You
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: After Elektra’s adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell’s Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old ‘friend.’ (R&R(Complete)
1. Chapter One: Same Old, Same Old

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note**

This is my first ever _Elektra/Daredevil_ fan fiction I have ever written. Please read and review. Comments and flames alike are welcome; however, one is preferred over the other. ;) Enjoy and happy reading.

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend.'

**Prologue**

In my life, there had only been a handful of people I even dared to care about. Most of them, however, had been taken away from me, which is why I refuse to allow myself to care for anyone now of days. Whenever something good happens to me, it doesn't last long at all. I lost my mother, my father, and the one man I even tried to love: Matt Murdock, also known as the one and only Daredevil who roams Hell's Kitchen.

I remember the day I met Matt. All I saw in him was a blind lawyer. He was very determined about his job. He didn't care about the pay unlike his partner, Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson. Foggy wanted to be paid in money, not useless objects. You can't blame the guy. You need to make a living.

My father was killed by Bullseye, but I was lead to believe it was Daredevil. I tried to get my revenge on my father's murder: The Daredevil. When I stabbed him in the shoulder, I felt so proud. I wanted to watch him die, so I took off his mask. I stared right into Matt's grey eyes as my stomach turned over into my knots. I had the wrong man. Bullseye killed me that day…

I haven't seen Matt since.

After what you can rightfully call my rebirth, I was given a job to kill a young thirteen year old and her father: Abby and Mark Miller. Abby had been a martial arts prodigy since her infant years, such as myself. Remarkably, I related to her on so many levels. I found myself connecting more and more as the time went on, not only to her, but her father. Instead of murdering them like I had originally intended, I ended up protecting them from The Hand, who wanted Abby to use as a weapon in their war. After saving the both of them, I had to get myself away from them. My mind was still on Matt. I couldn't risk falling into their lives permanently.

I have to admit, Abby was the one who gave me my true life back. She showed me there was a lot more to it then just my so-called job. She showed me who I really was. She showed me that I could be caring all over again… like I was when I was with Mr. Murdock, which is why I'm heading back to New York; to Hell's Kitchen to find the Daredevil once more.

There was a problem: How do I approach a man who believes that I'm dead?

**Chapter One**

**Same Old, Same Old**

**Matt Murdock's Apartment**

Hell's Kitchen was a pretty rough neighbor in the city of Manhattan, New York, not really one to properly raise a family, but those who did had to be ready to defend for themselves in any occasion. The same could be said about Matt Murdock. He remembered the days where the local bullies would pick on him because his father, Jack "The Devil" Murdock told me to never hit anything other than books. He also remembered the day he had kicked their asses very easily after he became blind. The thought brought a smirk to his face. Three bullies, all bigger than him, beaten by a little blind boy.

Matt rested within his 'bed' chamber silently, allowing the cool water to relax his aching body. Being the man without fear really took a toll on his body psychically and mentally, mind you. Every night it was always the same… Patrol the neighbor to serve justice and then returning to his job as a lawyer during the daylight hours. However, he had decided that he would take a personal day off tomorrow. Even heroes needed some down time every now and again, just like everyone else; they were normal human beings behind the mask.

Then again, what was normal now of days?

His hand rested against his chest, the tips of his fingers running over the silver charm necklace on his neck that Elektra had left him. He had only been joking when he asked if it came in braille. He was far from being serious, but it was really the only thing that reminded him of her. He still couldn't believe she was gone. She was the only woman he really did trust. She was the first woman to see what his life was really about. She held many firsts, honestly.

He spent nights like these thinking what could have happened if Bullseye didn't murder Elektra. Would he finally been able to settle down with the woman of his dreams and start a family away from Hell's Kitchen? Would he have hung up his mask for the last time? Nights like this made his stomach feel like it was tied in tight knots. He promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore either. The whole situation was really out of hand. There wasn't even a funeral for Elektra either. Her body, as the reports claimed, had vanished into thin air, never to be seen again. Someone had purposely stolen her body and for all that he knew it could have been some sick rapist. Who knew? The things he handled being a lawyer, there were possibilities for anything.

Matt took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep what-so-ever if these haunting thoughts and images didn't disappear. The last thing he wanted was another nightmare this time. He wanted to have a peaceful night with an actual pleasant dream, but he knew it was well out of reach, of course, just as always.

**The Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

Elektra stood on the roofs in the center of Hell's Kitchen in the middle of the night. She knew this was a perfect place to wait for the Daredevil; however, there was always a chance that he wouldn't show in this part of the neighborhood. It was a chance that she would have to take, considering that she didn't really want to show up at his apartment at four in the morning. Her arms were folded over her chest as her foot tapped against the roofing. A long black trench coat hid her figure and classic red uniform, along with her sais.

The time of day wasn't the only reason why Elektra had decided to not go to find Matt Murdock herself. There was another reason; a reason that had been bothering her since she step onto the plane to this city. Matt watched her die. How do you confront a man who thinks you are supposed to be dead? What if Matt didn't believe her at all? What if he tried to attack her? Ha. Why would she be afraid if a blind man attacked her? She was a fearsome assassin, then again. No, she would simply tell him the truth, no matter how hard that seemed at the moment. It was damn right nearly impossible. It was going to be so hard to explain everything from the moment of her rebirth to now.

She rubbed her forehead slightly. Things like this never bothered her before, but just the thought of Matt made her shiver. He had always gotten under her skin in may ways before. Now a headache was growing upon her and she was nowhere near a reliable drug store.

"Great…" She mumbled under her breath to herself as she stepped up to the edge of the roof. Obviously, Daredevil wasn't going to show up. Matt did have a day job; one that actually brought home the bacon. He did need at least some decent amount of sleep for it. A very light sigh escaped her as she turned around to head to the nearest hotel.

**Joe's Shop**

Ah, Joe's Shop, their favorite diner on Twenty-Third Street. Matt sat across from his partner, Foggy Nelson. Both of them were enjoying a cup of coffee, as usual, debating the alligators in the sewers which were usually a hot topic for the two of them. Matt tried his hardest to get Foggy to see things his way, but Foggy wouldn't take it as an answer. He claims that he has a friend who has seen these so called alligators. Matt let it go for a while, but recently, the _Post_ didn't mention them when a crew of men had to repair a broken pipe down in the sewers. He knew it was just a tabloid; a fib.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Foggy asked. "Daredevil. Have your thoughts changed about him?"

"Just look at the whole situation." Matt began. "A man in some goofy outfit saving the neighbor during the night hours, it's just not possible. Tabloids."

"Tabloids?" Foggy questioned. "Come on, Matt-"

"Have you seen a picture of this so-called 'Daredevil' aside from all the artistic work? No." Matt answered his own question. He knew if Foggy had seen a real photograph of Daredevil, he would have been the first to know. Foggy loved to report these urban legends; especially Daredevil and the alligators.

"There have been eyewitnesses, Matt." Foggy pointed out.

"Yes, but-" He paused and turned his head towards the door. His keen sense of smell picked up the scent of a woman. True to fact, a gorgeous woman stepped inside, smiling as she joined a group of friends towards the end of the room. Matt sighed lightly as he returned to their conversation. "They haven't really been reliable resources… The Kingpin, an assassin named Bullseye… Come on."

"You're still waiting for her to walk through that door, aren't you?" He asked, dropping his tone to a softer note.

Matt took a sip of his now cool coffee, staying silent for the longest while before answering, "In a way. It's just hard to believe that she's actually gone, you know? For all I know, she could have been the one."

"Hell, with money like that-"

"I wasn't talking about the money." Matt instantly interrupted. "Elektra was just… amazing in every way possible… and now I have to go to sleep at night wondering just where the hell her body is. For all we know, some sick-"

"I know, Matt… I know." Foggy said, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry… Maybe you should head home and get some more rest. These last few days, you've really looked beat. We have a few important cases coming up."

He finished off his cup of coffee and then nodded, "Of course… Give me a call if something comes up." He mumbled, standing up and grabbing his maroon colored walking stick before exiting the diner.

**Outside Matt Murdock's Apartment**

It was his favorite view of the city. She remembered him telling her that when they met. He brought her up here just before it rained, claiming that when it rained, he could properly see again. She remembered the astonishment in his voice when he exclaimed that she was beautiful. She remembered him examining her charm necklace she had gotten from her mother when she was killed and, of course, she remembered him asking if it came in braille. That's when she went out of her way to get one custom made in brail just for him. She wanted to give it to him in person, but after her father's murder, avenging his dead was the only thing on her mind.

Elektra felt chills running down her spine. Someone was watching her. Firmly, she wrapped her hands around the hilts of her sais as he quickly turned around to only find out that she was standing just mere feet away from Matt Murdock himself. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she straightened herself out.

Matt himself was having a hard time believing what was in front of him. The scent matched hers perfectly… He took his walking stick and carefully tapped it against the metal railing to set off his 'radar.' For the first time ever, he thought his unique radar was wrong. This wasn't at all possible. Elektra was dead. There was no way she could be standing right in front of him. He shook his head. He had to be seeing things, if that was in any way possible for a blind man.

She reached out towards him, "Matt." She said softly. "Matt, it's me. It's Elek-"

"Elektra's dead." He instantly replied.

"Matt, just listen to me." Elektra stated. "Everything doesn't seem right right now, but it will all make sense once I explain it all. I promise… I did die that night. Bullseye did kill me, but my sensei, Stick, he brought me back to life; he gave me another chance. I came back here to Hell's Kitchen to see you again. You were the only other person I dared to love, Matt. Do you understand?"

"How did he bring you back to life?" He questioned, not dropping his guard.

"With Kimagure. It's a technique that allows you to see what will happen before it actually happens." Elektra explained. "Stick mastered it and learned to use it many ways. He learned to bring the dead back to life, thus is why I'm standing right in front of you, Matt. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"I-It's just hard to believe-" Matt began, but he heard a gun be fired off from a distance. Out of reaction, he jumped onto of Elektra and pushed her out of the way as the bullet zoomed by their heads.

Elektra gazed up towards him. He had her pinned down against the roofing. This caused her to smile lightly. "Nothing has changed in Hell's Kitchen, I see."

"Not really." He commented, smiling himself. "Let's get inside."

**On a Rooftop not too far in the distance**

A deep starchy growl escaped the back of his throat as he threw the worthless gun aside. Bullseye cursed under his breath. Guns really weren't his thing anyways. He preferred his cards, or paperclips, or pencils, the works; anything he would throw himself.

However, this was only his first attempt, there would be plenty more to come in the mere future. He had an assignment to complete. He pulled on his black hood over his bald head as he walked towards the fire escape.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter Two: A Night To Remember

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** Credit also goes to my Editor, Renada, who can be reached if you have any further questions. :)

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend.'

_**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual conduct.**_

**Chapter Two**

**A Night to Remember**

**Matt Murdock's Apartment**

"I've missed you so much…" Matt spoke softly as he rested his head against Elektra's shoulder, inhaling her sweet rose oil scent. Dear God, it has really been so long… He had forgotten what she truly smelt like.

Elektra wrapped her slender arms around him gently as she softly kissed along his jaw-line while her hands pulled at the hem of his shirt. She, too, had missed him dearly. They had been apart for too long. "I love you…" She whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

Shivers were sent down his back as she took off his dark red sunglasses and placed them on a nightstand before she lead the both of them to the edge of the bed. It was pretty obvious what she wanted done. She had been gone for so long; it was just the least of what she deserved, right?

She didn't wait another moment. She instantly threw off her garments as Matt did with his own. He wrapped his strong arms around her curvy body and pulled her down on top of the bed. She allowed her hands to roam his body. The tips of her slender fingers gazed over the many criss crossing scars that laid permanently on his bare back; scars that he had gotten from fighting as the Daredevil. She shut her eyes tightly before returning them to his face.

Matt ran his hand over her cheek, "Your heart skipped a beat… You don't need pity… Not from you…" He mumbled, kissing just below her ear.

A slight smile came to her face as she lend up to softly kiss his lips teasingly before leading him into a deep, wild, passion-filled kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they explored new boundaries within each others mouths; both trying to leave the other breathless and craving for more. Her hands played with the short hair on the base of his neck while his gingerly stroke her long strands of dark brown locks.

It was one of those moments where he wished that just for a second or two; he could properly see her and all of her beauty. He wanted to see more than what the rain could grant him. He wanted to see every detail, every curve, every color tone that she had to offer, but he knew that would never be possible in his entire life-time.

God damn, why did his father have to work for Fallon? If he hadn't, Matt probably wouldn't be laying here blind.

No, he couldn't blame his father for what happened to him; not in that way. This was his gift; his blessing, right? He was now the man without fear. Fear meant nothing to him… So why was he afraid of losing this woman in front of him again?

"Stay with me." He whispered in between her long, sweet kisses as his hand traveled lower down her silky body.

"Matt…" She moaned slightly; it was music to his ears as she pressed firmly against him.

"Please, stay with me, Elektra. Stay this time." He repeated in a more pleading tone. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Matt!" She cried out in a deep moan once more as she gasped lightly, jerking forward, and her nails beginning to skin into his back. If he wasn't careful, he would have ten new scars by the end of the day. "Oh God, Matt…"

She knew she couldn't promise him anything, not with her job in being an assassin. How was she going to explain that to him also? Right now, it didn't matter; he was making her feel like she was in total bliss as she slowly reached ultimate pleasure. God, did she miss this man. She wrapped her legs tightly around his built waist, surrendering all of her to him.

There would be time to play catch-up later, right now, she was enjoying every sweet moment of their time together.

**Miami, Florida**

"How's that homework coming along, kiddo?"

Abby looked up from the kitchen table and towards her father, Mark Miller, who was entering their new house through the backdoor. A slight smile came to her face as she shrugged her shoulders lightly, "It's coming along, I guess. Things could be more interesting."

The two Millers had moved back to Florida after their little run-in with The Hand and Elektra to just relax and take it easy a bit. Mark had started up a few martial arts schools within the city once more. Abby had taken the liberty to join one that was pretty nearby to keep herself on her toes. You never know when you had to open a can of whoop-ass. The thought changed her smile into a smirk, but then into a frown.

"I miss her…" She stated, locking eyes with her father. He knew exactly was she was talking about: Elektra.

It was unreal how the two ladies had bonded so quickly. Sure, they were a bit spiteful towards each other at the beginning, but by the end of it all, for the first time in a long while, Abby had made a true friend, who, someday, she'll run into again. Elektra had promised her that much, at least. It was all she had to hang onto the memory of the assassin, a kick-ass assassin, she reminded herself. Elektra had changed her definition of what an assassin truly was.

"We both do." Mark mumbled as he picked up the mail on the kitchen counter. He began to flip through the bills.

"You two should had totally hooked up!" Abby whined. "I saw the way you guys were looking at each other-"

"Abby…" He warned. "We're too different for each other. Besides, no one will replace your mother, young lady."

She sighed lightly as she went back to do her homework. It had only been three years and she still missed her mother, but you don't run into someone like Elektra everyday. Elektra truly understood what she was dealing with. Her father couldn't even compare; he couldn't lay a finger on what she was dealing with.

**Matt Murdock's Apartment – Hours Later**

Elektra had curled up against Matt's body; both of which were tangled closed together by the ruffled up blankets that surrounded them. He continued to stroke her soft hair as she rested her head against his chest. She felt right at home laying here next to him; safe from the outside world. He offered a sense of protection that no one else ever could, not even the strongest body guards her father had hired for her back in the day. They couldn't compare to the man without fear.

The day was slowly fading into night. The sun was peacefully setting over the city. Sirens were going off deep within the neighborhood, but, then again, they always did in Hell's Kitchen and there was no way Daredevil could stop every single crime that occurred. Matt quickly dismissed the thought. Daredevil was taking a day off tonight, shockingly. He wanted to be here with Elektra. He didn't want to take the chance of losing her once again.

A small smile came to his face, "Mind if I take you to dinner?" He offered.

Elektra pulled herself up slightly, causing long strands of hair to fall forward over her bare shoulders. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, "Of course not." She replied.

**Nicholino's (Italian Restaurant)**

Soft Italian music filled the air scented with freshly baked bread and many different sauces as Elektra had carefully lead him into the restaurant. Easily for Matt, he pulled on an everyday suit he would wear to court, but Elektra hadn't really packed any belongings before she had come to the city. They had to make a quick stop by the mall for her to pick out something decent to wear. After a full hour and a half of searching, she found an elegant red, strapless dress that hovered half an inch from the floor.

They reached the podium where a waiter was happily waiting for new customers to appear. Upon seeing the couple, the waiter greeted them with a smile, "Ciao! Welcome to Nicholino's! Bella!" The man's voice was heavily dubbed with an Italian accent. "A table for two?" He offered.

"Yes." Matt answered, staring off into the distance, seeing echoes from the clinging of silverware. "Somewhere quite, please?" He asked.

The waiter took into consideration that he was dealing with a blind man. He nodded slightly, "Si, signore. Right away." He led them through the crowded restaurant. Elektra tightly held Matt's hand as she followed. The waiter came to a stop near the back of the building; to a table off at the side.

"Thank you." Elektra answered as she helped Matt to his seat before sitting down herself.

"Umm, spiacente." The waiter began. "Our menus don't come in Braille-"

"I'll have whatever she's having, thanks." Matt replied.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be back with your bread and wine, scusa." He said before dismissing himself.

"How did you find this little place?" Elektra asked as she gazed around the surrounding. The smell of the cooking Italian food was most pleasing and relaxing. Every table was covered with a peach table cloth with a white red lit candle as a center piece. The silverware laid ready over folded napkins. Her slender pointer finger traced the top of her wine glass.

"The owner needed a pair of lawyers to represent him in court a while ago." Matt explained. "There was a robbery. He's a pretty nice guy."

"So, in other words, you know the right people, right?" Elektra teased.

"I guess you can say that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Foggy wasn't too happy when he paid us in coupons. He was still getting over the fact that he had eaten nothing by fluke for the past couple of months."

"Fluke?"

"It's a type of fish… An earlier client didn't have a lot of money and he went fishing on the weekends, so he paid us in fluke." He replied. "So, what do you do now of days?"

Elektra paused as she bit her lip. Was know the right time to honestly tell him that she was one of the world's top assassins? I think not. "It's like layoffs. You know, payroll reduction, that sort of thing…"

"It sounds rather boring." He commented.

"It can be." She immediately replied. "Work isn't a good subject to talk about, let's move on to something else."

"Right… How about marriage?" He randomly brought up with a tiny smirk.

Elektra jerked up. What was he getting at, "Care to repeat that?"

"Marriage. What are your thoughts about marriage? You know, actually settling down, that thing." He explained.

"My thoughts? About marriage?" She paused and looked up towards the waiter who had finally returned with their bottle of wine and basket of bread. "Thank you…"

"Si, and a man would like to give you this rose, signora." The Italian waiter held out a red rose as Matt's eyebrows narrowed. A rose?

**Street Outside of Nicholino's**

Foggy Nelson was speeding in his car. Yes, he admitted it. He was speeding. Yes, a lawyer speeding, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. He needed to reach Matt and he knew Matt was on a date at the small Italian restaurant. His eyes were locked on the restaurant's building just in front of him. Good, nothing has happened, yet.

The man driving along the road, heading towards the three way stop-light where Foggy had just started to make a left turn on, was preparing to stop, when the side window busted into tiny pieces of glass. A paperclip logged itself into the man's throat, causing him to gasp for air and ram his foot down on the gas. The car lunged itself right into Foggy's causing them both to slide off in an angel towards the right, right through the restaurant's giant window with the words 'Nicholino's' painted across it.

**Nicholino's**

Luckily for them, they had seated at a table far from the entrance. When the two cars smashed into the window, the glass got nowhere near them, but Matt instantly knew it was Foggy from his partner's surprising yelp. He began to stand up just as Elektra accepted the rose from the waiter.

"Drop the rose, Elektra." He stated as he walked towards the two automobiles with the aid of his walking stick.

Elektra raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the rose. Why was Matt tensed? She didn't decide to question him either. She placed the rose down on the table and followed. Then she realized, Foggy was sitting in the front seat of one of the cars, knocked out and bleeding from the head.

"I called 9-1-1!" Someone announced. "They are sending someone right away."

"Everyone remain calm!" Another shouted.

"Mamma mia! My restaurant!" The owner had quickly been summoned from the kitchen by one of the waiters, not only that, but, of course, he had heard the crash.

"Foggy!" Matt shouted inside the car towards his partner as he tried to pull the front door free, but it didn't budge. He frowned heavily. "Foggy!" He repeated.

"Remain calm, everyone! Please exit the building carefully." A police man, who was patrolling the area had stepped into the building and was leading the people out. "Avoid the sharp objects. If you have been injured in anyway, ambulances will kindly take you to the nearest hospital."

Matt stumbled over to the cop, "You got to help those man inside the car!" He snapped.

"Sir, please exit the building. Everything will be alright." The police officer replied. "This situation is being handled as best as it can be."

"Matt, let's go." Elektra urged. "Foggy will be alright." She said calmly, pulling him along to the exit. After a few moments, he gave up and followed after her.

**Outside Nicholino's**

"I need to make sure Foggy's alright." Matt instantly stated once they had gotten across the street as they were directed.

"I know." Elektra replied. "He's suffering from a concussion, I can tell you that much right off the bat. The sooner the ambulance gets here, the better-"

"Well, if it isn't the fearless man…" Came an all too familiar voice. Matt jerked his head up towards the voice. He knew it belonged to no other then Ben Urich, a report for the _Post_.

"What do you want Urich?" Matt demanded. He wasn't in the mood to have his buttons pushed by some reporter.

"Elektra? Elektra Natchios?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyebrows. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Elektra stepped up towards him, "It's a long story." She pointed out. "One that I'm not at liberty to discuss. What do you want?"

"Just an interview about the accident. You two were enjoying dinner in Nicholino's, weren't you?" Urich pulled out a recorder from his pocket just as the ambulances began to arrive.

Matt flinched as he covered his ears. The noise was just too much to bare. It was as if someone was starching their nails against a chalkboard. Chills ran up and down his spine as he gritted his teeth. Elektra gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder, turning her head towards Urich, "We were about to, but the whole incident occurred." She replied, moving Matt to the back of the crowd, leaving the report behind.

"Urich has been on my case ever since he found out about me." He murmured, rubbing his forehead as he leaned against a brick wall. "The ambulances took Foggy, right?"

"Right." She replied.

"Grab a taxi." He answered. "I need to get there."

"Matt-"

"Elektra, Foggy and I went to law school together. I need to be there for him." He argued.

"He'll be out the rest of the night and if he does wake up, he won't remember the conversation you two may have." Elektra replied. "You're better off going in the morning when he is, hopefully awake."

Matt sighed as he walked up towards the curb and waved his hand in the air, "Taxi!" He shouted. Elektra silently shook her head as a yellow cab pulled over and they both got in.

"Where can I take you?" The driver automatically asked in a flat tone.

"Hospital." They both answered.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter Three: Let the Truth Be Told

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** Glad you are all enjoying this fan fic so far. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. :)

This chapter would have been posted on April 5th, but after discussing a few things with my editor, we both decided that we had to change the plot line for this chapter. The other draft was just… unbearable.

Yes, I have picked up my copy of 'Elektra' on DVD:) Does anyone else get extremely teary-eyed at the end of the movie? Hehe…

FYI, I'm sorry if Elektra seems OOC in this chapter. Trust me, there is a reason for it and if you are smart, you'll figure it out. ;)

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend.'

**Chapter Three**

**Let the Truth Be Told**

**Hospital**

Silently they both sat in the white, plain hospital waiting room, both staring off in front of them towards the tiled floor below. The taxi had gotten here in record time. Elektra wasn't sure how to really comfort Matt like this. She wasn't really the type of person to do all the comforting anyways. She was the type of person who was thought to continue on if something bad was happening to another human being. She was thought to care for herself because no one else mattered. Rather gingerly, she placed her hand on top of his which rested in his lap.

Matt jerked his head towards her, flashing her a very light smile as he did so. His grasp around her hand remained firm for a moment before weakening just a tiny bit, "I'm sorry about all this… I just wanted to take you out on a quite dinner."

"It's alright." She replied. "There will be other times."

"Those that mean you'll stay here with me?" He asked hopefully.

God, how many times did this man have to re-ask the same question over and over again? She sighed heavily, "I don't know." She fell silent for a moment of two. "The rose, back in the restaurant, why were you so upset about it? Jealous that some other man is watching, perhaps?"

"Now's not the time to talk about it." Matt replied in a muttered. "At least, not here."

**Hospital – Hours later**

Ben Urich, the reporter for the _Post_ walked down the halls of the rather busy hospital. He tipped his hat back slightly and pulled his coat closely as he came to a stop in front of Matt. Elektra, at the moment, had fallen asleep against him minutes before. Urich pulled out his recorder just in case he would get extra information from the two of them, but before he could speak a single word, Matt had beaten him to it.

"You investigated the crime scene, Urich," Matt said blankly. "You have your story-"

"This ain't about my story, Murdock." Ben replied, taking the seat across from him. "I have some information that the Double D would like to know. Just thought I would share with you."

Matt perked up slightly, "What do you mean?"

"The man who hit Nelson." He began. "Off the bat, they figured a drunk, right? Wrong. The guy was murdered; killed by a damn paperclip."

Elektra slowly stirred, fluttering her eyes open as she straightened herself up in her seat to also pay attention.

"I don't know about you, but I know only of one guy who can throw a paperclip at that great of a velocity and with enough strength to do that much damage." Ben added.

"Bullseye." Elektra nearly hissed. The pain of having her own weapon; his very own sai, be the weapon of her death was still unbearable. It was her own weapon for crying out loud. It was basically an insult!

"Bing-o." Urich replied. "Police are on the look out for the guy, but let's face it. It will be the luck of the _Devil_ that they could stop him."

"Daredevil always serves Justice." Matt murmured. "He'll give a big helping to Bullseye for sure."

"Not alone." Elektra added swiftly. "I want revenge for my father's death, for mine."

"You two carefully discuss that among yourself away from listening ears." Ben answered. "I need to get back to the office for my story."

**Hospital – Late Morning**

"Good to see you're alright." Matt stated as he stared off towards the wall. Foggy turned his head towards his blind partner.

"I feel like I've been hit by a semi-truck." Foggy retorted, causing Matt to smirking lightly. "But that's beside the point. Listen, Matt, I was told of a break-out. That's why I was heading to Nicholino's."

"Break out?" Matt repeated, his eyebrows narrowing slightly.

Foggy nodded subconsciously, "Yeah, Bullseye, Elektra's-"

"How did he escape?" Matt questioned.

"That, I'm not sure about." Foggy answered. "All I got word was that Bullseye managed to escape, killing every damn officer that laid sight of him. They think that he is still working for Kingpin."

"Kingpin's in jail, waiting to get tried." Matt pointed out. "How can he order Bullseye around?"

"There could be a third man working with them." Foggy shrugged his shoulders.

"It was reported that the Kingpin leaves roses behind to his next victims." Matt mumbled. "If what you're saying is true, do you think he would still leave behind those stupid roses?"

"I don't see why not-"

"Foggy, I got to go." Matt sighed. "Something important just came up."

**Outside Matt's Apartment**

Elektra followed Matt to the entrance of the apartment. It was a very silent trip from the hospital. He didn't say a single word and she didn't dare to either. She stood right behind him, her green eyes screaming out for rest, which was shocking, considering she would sometimes go days without sleep; it was the only way to block out her horrible nightmares. A frown took over her face as she shifted lightly. She could tell something was wrong, but what?

Matt rubbed his forehead as he turned around, pulling off his red-shaded sunglasses. His foggy grey eyes stared right past her. His dry lips parted; twitched, and then he released a deep sigh. There was really no easy way of saying this was there? "Foggy said something pretty interesting while we were at the hospital."

"Oh?" Elektra simply replied.

"Yeah. Apparently, he got an inside tip from someone that Bullseye escaped and could be under the influence of the Kingpin still." Matt explained and then waited for a reaction.

The woman felt every limb in her body freeze. Those two names. Those very two names she had never wanted to hear ever again… Why did he have to mention them? She could feel her blood begin to boil while they rushed in her veins. Fists formed at her sides and shook ever so lightly.

Matt noticed the quickening of her heart rate, which caused his head to jerk up, "I promise that I'll protect you from Bullseye-"

"I don't need protection, Matt." Elektra began. Her eyes, which were staring down towards the roofing, glared up towards his own blank stare. "I'm an assassin; the world's most lethal assassin." She stated pretty much bluntly and then waited for his own reaction to this harsh announcement.

"_What_?" He replied.

Elektra nodded, mostly to herself, "It's rather… difficult to explain. After Stick brought me back to life, I trained under him… It reached a point where I was kicked out." She didn't feel like going deep into details. Short little facts would do well in this situation. "I was lost. I had nowhere to go, Matt. It was the only thing I was good at; killing people. I made a living off it. Then, it all caught up to me. I think… I started to feel guilty, as Stick said, about all of it. That's when I met the Millers; Abby and Mark. I had to assassinate the both of them. Instead, I ended up protecting the two of them from The Hand. I tried to stop The Hand by myself, but Abby, being the pain in the ass that she is, followed after me."

Matt nodded along slightly.

"Abby made me realize that I wasn't as cold hearted as I thought I was." Elektra continued. "I nearly broke down when I thought I lost her, after I had just met her. I saved her life; I gave it back to her, and she gave me mine. Since that day; the day that I left her with her father to finally live a normal life… I'm not really sure what happened, but I feel like a whole new person."

"So I have this Abby person to thank for you not being a ruthless killer anymore?" He questioned.

She sighed, "You can think of it that way." She murmured, folding her arms over her chest as he entered the lock combination to the entrance of the apartment while she bit her lower lip as well. This wasn't really how she wanted to explain everything to him, but it was done. She had to sooner or later. She couldn't keep it away from him any longer. He was better off knowing; knowing who she was, when she was lost.

**Miami, Florida**

Closely, Abby was watching the small television set in the kitchen. She got closer and closer with every second, until Mark pulled her back that is. Abby looked up towards him and then pointed to the screen in the background; behind the reported who was discussing a fatal accident in Manhattan. She was pointed to a woman; a woman who looked un-doubtfully a lot like Elektra, who was leading a man behind the crowd.

Mark frowned lightly, "Abby, do you know how many people there are in Manhattan? What are the odds that that is-"

"Gut instinct." Abby replied. "I think I could pick out the only person in my life that was able to give me a second chance from a crowd, Dad…" She added in a muffled mumble.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, sighing, "Listen, kiddo, go pack your things."

"What? Why?" Abby questioned.

"I've decided to open a new business in Manhattan and I want to be there in person to make sure that everything is running the way that it should be." Mark explained. "If things don't work out, we can always come back here."

"Manhattan? As in Manhattan, New York, Manhattan?" Abby asked as she looked back towards the television screen. "That Manhattan?"

He nodded.

"Then maybe I can find Elektra again-"

"You don't even know if that was her, Abby." He said. "I don't want you to give your hopes up."

"When are we moving?" Abby asked, trying to change the subject at hand.

"A little less than two weeks."

**A Few Days Later – Matt Murdock's Apartment**

It was only common sense why Elektra had bothered to stay this long after her little visit with Matt. The news that her father's killer was back on the street was too tempting; as if a small child was just that they were able to have all the candy in the world with no self doubt what-so-ever. The offer was unbearably non-resistant, but it seemed too good to be real. Would she be able to defeat Bullseye without any trouble this time? Would she die now too?

Her self-doubt made her want to kick herself. No, she was going to simply avenge her father's death, just like she had done for her mother. It was only fair in her eyes. She began to strap her sais in place as she headed towards the exit, when, rather all of a sudden, she felt her stomach literally flip over.

She covered her mouth as she gagged. Her stomach was practically empty from earlier attempts, however, that didn't stop her from rushing back to the bathroom, just in case, where she sat on her knees, gagging repeatedly. She was grateful that Matt was taking care of Daredevil business at the moment. She didn't want him to see her like this; in a weak pathetic state. It was not like her at all… not after she had just told him she was an assassin.

This had to be nothing more than a really bad case of food poisoning. There could be no other cause. She nodded to herself, but still felt a tad bit doubtful. It didn't matter. As of now, she had un-settled business to take care of.

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

Silently, she roamed the roofs of the fearsome neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, slowly working herself to the exact spot where she had died; where she had been murdered. Unintentionally, she whirled her sais around, listening to the swishing motion it made as it sliced through thin air; it was most relaxing.

It was surreal to be back up here, standing of the very same spot where she had died. It nearly caused her to snort. Just how people could rightfully say that statement? 'Hey! This is the spot that I was murdered at!' She shook her head lightly.

Faster then a speeding bullet, a dart whizzed right past her right cheek. She silently watched, however, she didn't flinch. It wasn't like her to flinch at these little things, even if they were as odd as a dart. Instead, it caused her to smirk because she now had her main personal evidence that Bullseye was indeed here and was truly after her. She gazed upward towards where the dart had been aimed from. Surely enough, she barely just saw the hem of a trench coat disappear from sight.

Subconsciously, she swirled her blades once more, resting the cool metal against her bare skin. Bullseye was just asking for a re-match and she was happy enough to accept that offer. This time, though, the odds would be in her favor and she was pretty damn sure of it.

_**To Be Continued**_

_:) Just because I can, I'm going to now use this space to answer a few of your reviews because I need to find time to entertain myself while Renada looks over the outline to Chapter Five._

_**116VioletVengence128: **Glad to hear you say that. :) I try to use as much details in my writing if my time allows it. (IE: At some point, a few parts seemed rushed because I'm lazy and don't have enough time on my hands… Like when I start typing this at five in the morning. :P ) I'm trying my best to stay away from OOC-ness. Gag, I really am. :_

_**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: **Sorry for the OOC-ness. Beginnings normally give my extreme trouble and, as I experienced, are hard to recover from. Guh, let me tell ya. I'm working really hard to make this story one of a kind and very interesting. Like… A Matt/Elektra fan fic, but with lots of twisting and turning involved! We all love twisting and turning. :D_

_**Tweedle-dee: **I love having Abby and Elektra together. They were awesome in the movie, so you can expect to see them together by… the next chapter, I believe? I need to go over my outline. :P_

_For everyone who reviewed, thanks for reviewing. I really enjoy reading every single comment that I get. It really makes my day and encourages me to write. The more reviews I get, the more time I want to spend writing. (Just as Renada. I went on a little plotting spree earlier today. :) )_

_The up-coming chapter is… not action-packed? I'm not sure how to word it, but yeah. It's just going to be a nice peaceful chapter… and then hell breaks loose in chapter five. :D I'm really looking forward to typing chapter five. Really excited. Teeheehee._


	4. Chapter Four: Reunited

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** I am my own worst critic, which translate into: I'm re-thinking the outlines for chapters 5 – 7. Heck, if they can easily confuse me, then I don't want to even think what would happen to my readers. :P

I'm glad that you are all enjoying this fan fic so far. I'm trying to work my own original twist into it without screwing up everything else. :) Wish me luck.

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend.'

**Chapter Four**

**Reunited**

**Training Room – Matt Murdock's Apartment – Two Weeks Later**

Subconsciously, Elektra skipped up and down over the rope that twirled around her. Her hands firmly held both ends as she swung it over herself at an increasing speed. Kindly enough, Matt had lent her his own personally training room while he worked on a case with Foggy at the office this morning. Once more, she began to feel that awful, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She began to slow down, but that didn't really seem to help at all. She forced herself to stop completely.

She leaned over slightly, supporting herself by placing her hands just above her knees. She took in deep breaths and released them slowly. It didn't even shake off the light-headedness she was enduring. A slender hand rubbed her sweaty forehead as she threw a random towel over her bare left shoulder as her left hand wrapped itself around it and wiped away her damp neck while she headed towards the bathroom.

Halfway there, Elektra broke out into a sprint, unable to fight against anymore. She threw the door open to the bathroom and collapsed on her knees. Her shoulders hunched back as her neck drew forward while she gagged. Damn! What the hell was the matter with her? Honestly, now she rightfully believed that this was nowhere close to food poisoning or the stomach flu. It was about time she finally admitted she was being hard headed.

She grabbed the edge of the skin and pulled herself up as her free hand to allow the cold water run free from the facets. She cupped her hands together to gather the water together and splashed her face a few times, trying to refresh herself. Elektra instantly turned on the shower and began to rid herself of her gym clothes. She was determined to head down to the local bookstore for a small bit of background reading. At that, she nodded to herself as she leaned her head back and stared up blankly towards the ceiling, driving away the light-headedness feeling.

**Millers' New Apartment Complex**

Lazily, Abby laid back on the couch out in the not too badly sized living room, staring at the closed television set. Yes, she was, indeed, too lazy to sit up, walk across the room, and come back all just to get the remote control sitting on top of the television. This boredom was really starting to get to her. She figured that in a couple of minutes, it would officially drive her insane. If her father wasn't busy trying to set up a new martial arts school, she could have probably been wandering about the city trying to get use to the ropes-

She raised an eyebrow. Why did she need her father around to do so? As long as she didn't go too far away from the building, she could easily find her way back, right? They had been here a couple of days and she had already discovered that they literally lived right next door to the book store. The fact brought a slight smile to the young teen's face. Perhaps she could find something interesting to read while searching through the many titles? How knows?

Maybe it was a weird though… A thirteen year old, the Treasure, wanting to go to the book store to save herself from boredom. '_If I was Elektra, I would probably be kicking someone's ass right about now._' She mentally told herself, causing her to chuckle lightly. She stood up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging from the door. Shockingly, it was the same jacket Elektra had ruined when they first met. She pulled it on and headed out, picking at the hole that was made by the blade.

**Barnes and Nobles**

Elektra stood in front of the medical books, gazing through the many different titles; scoffing at some even. Her right pointer finger glided over their bindings as her left latched onto her body as she mumbled the titles and authors under her breath, hoping to catch something relative interesting, clearly not pay attention to what was going on around her. She was too focused on finding the proper book.

So little did she know that Abby Miller had just entered the store, instantly zooming herself right to the novels, a couple of short shelves away from where Elektra was standing. It was as thought she was mimicking Elektra has she glided her index finger across the binders, reading the titles and authors to herself in a low muffled mumble, which was difficult due to her short attention span. This caused her to glare about in different directions, but her eyes froze when they landed on the assassin. Abby couldn't find the will to move closer. Yes, she wanted to, but she was getting over the shock of finding Elektra this fast, especially since they had just moved into the city to begin with. Manhattan _wasn't_ exactly what you would call small to begin with.

Thus, she began her short little walk over towards the woman, one foot in front of the other, that was the key. Abby approached her back silently. Yes, this would be pay back for the time Elektra had scared her during their little 'yoga' exercise. Quickly, she poked Elektra in both sides, causing the unexpected assassin to jerk up and quickly turned around, resisting to randomly karate chop the person behind her, however, upon seeing Abby she broke into a smile.

"Abby." Her smile grew slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders lightly, "We just moved into an apartment a couple of days ago. Dad decided to open up a new business here, I guess… or something like that. What about you? I thought you had a permanent place in New York City, not Manhattan."

"I'm visiting an old friend of mine." Elektra replied. "Matt Murdock."

"Oh… Well, I'm seriously bored out of my skull. There isn't anything interesting to do especially when you just moved into a brand new city and have a Dad like mine." She added in a mumble. "So I decided to check out books."

"As I recall from our last meeting, you didn't care what your father said, not that it matters or anything." Elektra teased as she went back to looking through the books, "I'm looking for a medical book. Matt needs them for his case-" She didn't want to tell Abby the truth. It wasn't something she needed at the moment: Abby worrying over her.

"He's a lawyer?"

"Blind lawyer." Elektra answered.

"He's a _blind lawyer_?" Abby restated. "Tell me more."

"I can't. Not here at least." Elektra replied. "Hey, why don't you give me your new address? Maybe I'll stop by to saw 'hi' to your father."

"Bring your blind lawyer friend along." Abby murmured with a smirk.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

"I don't understand, Matt." Foggy began. "Elektra's dead. No questions about it. Maybe it was some other woman with the same 'scent.'"

"Foggy, I'm telling you… It's Elektra." Matt murmured. "I wanted to tell you so when you see her for yourself, you don't think you need to visit the local mental ward.' She was at the hospital with me."

"I'm having a hard time believing you, Matt." Foggy explained. "This is literally a dead girl walking-"

"Listen, let's just head to the diner." Matt stated. "I need a cup of coffee."

**Joe's Shop on 23rd Street**

Her soft lips gently grasp the edge of the cup as she sipped away at her hot tea as her bright green eyes locked onto the teenager in front of her, listening in very closely, nodded along as the conversation went on to greater detail.

"…that's when we moved to Florida the first time." Abby continued. "Dad and Mom worked constantly, so to keep myself entertained, I practiced martial arts. Then the whole deal with The Hand started and you know the rest." She shrugged her shoulders, nibbling into a cookie. "So, what about you?"

"I actually lived here once before, with my father." Elektra murmured, drawing herself up from her cup. "Before he was assassinated by, who I believed it was, the Daredevil, that is." She sighed lightly. "That event made me realize just how attached I was to, not only him, but Matt… I was literally over taken by the need to get vengeance, I was thinking clearly. I stabbed him in the shoulder because I thought he killed my father-"

"Then that makes Matt-" Abby began, but Elektra brought a slender finger to her lips, informing her to keep quite as she nodded slightly.

"I didn't realize till later that it was Bullseye would did it." She went on. "So, I went after him, only to get myself killed, and you know the rest." She teased, smiling lightly, but it quickly disappeared. "Rumors have it that Bullseye is back on the streets."

"That's intense." Abby mumbled. "Are you going to go after him?" She asked. Honestly, she was a bit surprised Elektra was sharing all this information to her; now, at this location. I mean, what if someone overheard? Why did she seem a bit off?

"Once I'm feeling better." Elektra replied. "I have been a bit off colored these last few days. Stomach virus of some sort, I believe." She added, wiping Abby's look of worry straight off her face.

The teenager nodded slightly and decided to change the topic from there, "So, do you have a thing for Matt?" She randomly questioned, taking another biscuit as if the question had not really meant anything at all.

Elektra's eyes narrowed slightly at the question. Now there was something she didn't want to share. She remained silent for a moment of two before the door to the diner opened. Both Matt and Foggy stepped inside.

Matt paused as he entered the diner. His nose lifted into the air as he sniffed. Yup, there it was… The same rose oil smell, "Elektra?" He called out to her as he literally followed his nose right to her sitting across from Abby. Elektra stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Abby, this is Matt. Matt, this is Abby, the girl I was talking to you about earlier." She stated.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." Matt greeted.

Abby nodded, "You too, sir."

Foggy blinked a few times as he rubbed his eyes. God be damned, there was Elektra standing right before them. There was no logical way to explain all this and he really wanted to question it, but he ruled that it would be better if he just bit his tongue this time.

Abby stood up, "I better get going. Dad is going to end up coming home and I'm not going to be there. The first thing I really don't need is to be grounded right off the bat after moving here." She explained, giving Elektra a quick hug.

Elektra looked up towards Matt, "I'm going to walk Abby home." She replied; Matt nodded. "I'll meet up with you later." She said before dismissing herself and Abby from the dinner.

**Walk to Miller's Apartment**

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." Abby said as they began the walk back to the apartment.

"You're new to the city and it's very easy to get lost." Elektra simply replied. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt and I'm sure your father wouldn't either.

"Yeah, but I could have easily found my way back." She retorted. "Sooner or later."

"That may be true, but having me lead you would make it a lot sooner than later." Elektra pointed out with a slight smirk.

"Anyways, have you had that stomach virus of yours checked out?" Abby asked.

Elektra shook her head, "It'll pass sooner or later."

"That may be true, but having it checked out would make it a lot sooner than later." Abby remarked teasingly. "For all you know it could be something else."

"Such as…?" Elektra asked, wanting to hear the young girl's suggestions.

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe you're pregnant or something."

"Abby." She slightly snapped.

_**To Be Continued**_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Gah, I'm sorry about that. There was nothing really planned out for this chapter to begin with._

_I feel like an obsessed fan. Has anyone else already watched the DVD 10+ times:P_


	5. Chapter Five: The Truth Unfolds

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:**

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend."

**Chapter Five**

**The Truth Unfolds**

**Doctor's Office**

Amazingly enough, Elektra had taken up on Abby's advice two days later. It would be nice to kind of know what was really wrong with her, but honestly, it felt like she had been sitting here for hours, waiting the returning of the doctor who had stepped out of the room in the first place to get her test results back. Why was she being so nervous? Not only that, but why was this doctor taking so long? Did it mean they actually found something and something really was wrong with her?

Elektra felt her stomach jump up right into her throat at the thought. Seriously, she had never been this nervous in her life. Why now all of a sudden? This was all insane. Matt knew nothing about this either. He didn't know she had been sick earlier. She did her best to hide any of the symptoms from him. He didn't need the extra worry. No, of course, he didn't, but maybe he still should have known. Then again, he did care for her more than anyone else has, but it's too late now don't you think?

The long minutes were slowly passing by. It seemed like hours. Elektra shook her head, trying to rid herself of this stupid nervousness. She decided to busy herself behind one of the magazines sitting on the racket. She helped herself to one and started flipping through the pages at random, glancing down through the pages; scanning the many articles, searching for something to take her mind off of this. So far, nothing was coming up at all.

Okay, so this wasn't working either, she admitted to herself as she placed the magazine neatly back. Then, it got her attention… The magazine rack was so un-orderly… made if she tidied it up a bit- No. What the hell was she thinking? She took in a deep breath and slowly released it, telling herself to pull together. Come on, she was once the world's most lethal assassin. If word got out that the world's most lethal assassin is horrified by a simple doctor's visit, she could kiss her reputation good bye, that's for sure.

That thought made her regain some dignity, at least. She continued to take deep, calm breaths to relieve herself of the nausea stirring in her stomach. This technique had worked a few times. If she took her mind away from the fact that she was sick, she simply forgot about the whole thing, shockingly.

Upon loosing herself in her thoughts, the door to the room slowly began to open, jerking Elektra back into reality. Okay, this was it, she mentally told herself. She was simply going to find out what was wrong with her. The nice doctor would give her some medicine and everything would be alright, right? Her brightly glowing green eyes locked onto the doctor as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, Miss. Na…" He began.

"Natchios." She snapped. Honestly, why did everyone manage to screw up her last name? Was it that difficult to say? It was only Greek. It only belonged to the Greek ambassador. People these days.

"Miss. Natchios." The doctor repeated with a nod. "Yes, of course. Sorry about that. Anyway, there is nothing wrong with you at all, actually. Your symptoms are all normal for someone in your condition."

Elektra raised an eyebrow, "My condition? I've been constantly sick for nearly three weeks and its all normal?"

The doctor nodded, "Miss Natchios, what you have been experience is very normal… the morning sickness, the mood swings. You're pregnant, congratulations."

Elektra felt her mouth drop in shock as her eyes widened. Did he just say she think he said? Lightly, she shook her head as she narrowed her eyes slightly. This couldn't be possible. "I can't be pregnant, there's no way." She began.

"You did state earlier that you-"

"I know what I stated." Elektra replied sharply as she gathered her coat and stood up. "Excuse me."

**Cemetery**

Here she was, the brave assassin standing in front of her father's grave in the middle of the cemetery, rather silent. Her arms were folded over her chest as her coat blocked the chilling wind from reaching her skin. She had forgotten just how long she had been standing in this exact spot. It had literally felt like forever, truth be told.

She had finally come to accept the fact that, yes, she was indeed pregnant and it was indeed Matt's child for that matter. That thought lightened the mood slightly, but clearly not enough. She was an assassin. She just _couldn't_ be pregnant. It was like telling her enemies that she was vulnerable. She hated even to be considered vulnerable.

A deep sigh escaped her as her eyes continued to stare down at the engraved carvings of the tombstone: Nicholas Natchios. The frown on her face deepened. She had been very close to her father after her mother died. Having him be taken away from her was the final straw that broke the camel's back. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. Why? Because she firmly believed that she was too good to cry. Crying was merely a sign of weakness and weakness was something she couldn't show at all.

She admitted… she came here for guidance. Standing in front of her father's grave normally gave her the strength she needed to solve her problems, but this time, it just wasn't happening.

"This is where the reluctant assassin turns where she has no where else to go, I see."

That voice; she knew that voice very well. It was a voice she was sometimes sick of hearing, however, this occasion was different. It was exactly the voice she wanted to hear, "What are you doing here old man?" She questioned, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"I'm here to help you in your time of need, Elektra." Stick replied. "Judging by your emotions, you surly need it."

Elektra scoffed, "I'm a warrior, Stick, not a mother figure."

"So I've noticed."

She finally turned around to face the blind man, frowning very lightly.

"With every passing generation, there is a new Treasure born into the war-" Stick began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elektra was quick to reply.

"Those who have mastered the art of Kimagure are able to see deep into the future, however it is a very tiring task to do properly." Stick answered.

"I still don't see what this has to do with anything." Elektra repeated.

"I have seen the future, Elektra," Stick explained. "and it looks very promising for our side at least because of the child you are carrying: the next Treasure."

The frown on Elektra's face grew as she stared at her old sensei, unable to determine if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't want to get involved with this ancient war again. She had her taste of it and that was enough.

"You already know I don't want anything else to do with this war of yours." Elektra said in a low tone, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I am well aware that you do not enjoy being dragged into this war." Stick replied. "However, my concern doesn't revolve around you. It's the destiny of the child to be the next Treasure. There will always be a Treasure… Generation after generation… The war between good and evil will never come to an end."

A slight sigh escaped from her, "What else do you know?"

"We will reach a point in time, where The Hand will fell pressured by our presents. They have sent back a messenger from their time to ours to stop the Treasure from being born." Stick answered. "They say this is a Treasure they could certainly do without… Which leads to my next question, is anyone after you, Elektra?"

"Bullseye." She quickly replied.

Stick nodded, "Of course, Bullseye. He's still being employed by the Kingpin who was bailed out of jail by Roshi, who got the messenger and arranged for all this to occur. I firmly believe that you would be safer at the compound-"

"For what it's worth, I don't believe Matt would want to leave Hell's Kitchen and I surely don't want to leave him behind." Elektra stated.

He nodded slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore." Elektra sighed. "Everything is happening very quickly, but I do know that I need to talk to Matt."

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

She released the breath she had been holding in as she entered the small law office. Instantly, she stepped in front of the secretary's desk, waiting for her to even bother to look up with the tiniest bit of interest.

"Welcome to Murdock's and Nelson's law office, may I help you?" The secretary automatically asked upon noticing her.

"Ah, yes." Elektra began. "I would like to see Matt Murdock-"

"And do you have an appointment with Mr. Murdock this afternoon?" She questioned.

"No-"

"Then you're going to have to come back another time. Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson are very busy people, madam-"

"I'm his… girl friend." Elektra replied. God, that term seemed so out of place, it wasn't even funny.

The secretary's eyes narrowed slightly, "Alright, come right in." She jerked towards the entrance to the office Matt had shared with Foggy.

"Elektra?" Matt had instantly asked. Elektra turned towards Foggy.

"Can I speak to you Matt? Alone?"

Foggy nodded slightly as he took his cue to exit the room silently without any questions what-so-ever, leaving the two of them alone. Elektra sat down next to him, placing her hand over his that was resting on the cool desk. Matt's eyebrows twitched lightly as he turned his head towards her. With her free hand, she carefully took off his sunglasses.

"Is something wrong?" He quickly questioned.

Elektra silently shook her head, but then again, she wasn't really sure how she was actually feeling about this whole situation, "No, nothing's wrong. I just… I need to tell you something… and I know the shock of you finding out that I'm really… an assassin, still hasn't settled, but I really need to tell you something else, Matt."

Matt began to open his mouth to reply. No, she couldn't allow him to ask questions. It would make everything more difficult, "Matt, I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly as she started to watch his reaction to the news.

The blind lawyer re-opened his mouth, but no words dared escape him, which made Elektra wonder if it was a good sign or not, "Stick claims that he's seen the future too. Bullseye is coming after me before he has his orders to mark me dead before the child could be born." She explained, this caused Matt to smirk.

"Nothing comes easy with you, doesn't it?" He teased.

Elektra smiled lightly at his comment.

**Downtown Bar**

Bullseye sat in the back of the nearly rundown bar, busing himself with a glass of cool, refreshing beer, but was disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone. God damn. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out. He quickly recognized the number and brought it to his ear.

"You need to catch her off-guard. Attack her when she is least expecting it-"

"Got it, boss." Bullseye replied. "Already on it."

He didn't even bother to wait for an answer. He simply hung up and finished off the beer before standing up. There was work that needed to get done.

**Nicholino's**

The two of them entered the small restaurant that was still currently under repairs from the accident it had suffered a few weeks ago when they had tried to dine here in the first place. By the look of things, repairs were going just fine. The place was slowly, but efficiently putting itself together.

Matt approached a man in his middle ages with slightly grey, short hair and a beard. His blue eyes shown with glee at the sight of the lawyer. He turned back to the construction worker who was standing next to him, "Si, you can wrap up for day. Thank you for everything." The construction worker nodded and headed towards the exit, leaving the three of them alone.

Nicholino smiled, "Matthew, I thank you for everything you have done for me. You're a good man, eh?"

Matt smirked lightly, "Nicholino, I would like you to meet my girl friend.

The old Italian man's attention fell on Elektra, "Che bella!" He greeted. "I always knew the woman who ended up with Matt had to be a very lucky one."

Elektra nodded slightly, not really sure to take that as a comment or an insult. Either way, she flashed him a slight smile before wrapping her arm around Matt's.

"Nick, I came to remind you of the extra paperwork you still need to fill out." Matt went on. "We're going to need it very soon."

Nicholino nodded, "Si, of course. I have it all ready. Why didn't you just call, Matthew?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering, if you don't mind, that is, if we could possible eat here?" Matt asked. "Last time I tried to take Elektra, we got interrupted by a car through the front window."

The owner smiled, "But of course you can. For what you have done for me, Matthew, this is just a small way that I could ever re-pay you." He waved his hand into the air, signaling a waiter over. "Tonight, you will be having Nicholino's special."

The waiter came up to them just as Nicholino dismissed himself to the kitchen. He beckoned them to follow him to the table that he quickly prepared for the two of them. The waiter took a step back and pulled out Elektra's seat and waited for her to sit down before helping Matt to his own seat, "I will be back with your wine."

Elektra leaned over the table slightly to get closer to Matt as the waiter walked off, "What's all this about?" She asked in nearly a whisper.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I just think we should celebrate, that's all." He replied.

A deep sigh escaped Elektra as she looked down at the table cloth, "I don't know how we're going to do this, Matt. I'm not the proper women exactly to become pregnant. Do you know how insane this is going to drive me?"

"Hey, we just both need to adjust to it-"

"One of us more than the other." She retorted.

"We'll get through it together." He added.

After a few more moments, the waiter returned with their wine. Elektra sat up straight once more, "Water, please." She instantly stated and watched the waiter dismiss himself once again before returning her doubtful gaze towards Matt.

"Come on, Elektra." He said. "Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it."

That didn't get rid of the fact that she was still doubtful about the whole thing.

"The Elektra I knew wouldn't be this questionable." He murmured.

Elektra looked up and took her glass of water from the waiter as she scoffed at Matt, "Please, it's just the mood swings." She murmured back, causing him to chuckle lightly under his breath at her statement.

Nicholino stepped out from the kitchen, carrying two plates of his freshly cooked spaghetti and meatballs topped of with his very own special sauce, "Everything is on the house tonight." He said as he placed the food down in front of them.

Both of them silently thanked him with a nod each as Nicholino summoned yet another waiter to the table. The waiter held up his violin and started to play a nice, soft tune as Nicholino lit the candle in the middle of the table, "Enjoy."

**Entrance of Matt's Apartment – Later that night**

Matt wrapped his arms around Elektra's waist as he brought her in closer to peck his lips against her soft ones. Elektra smiled lightly as she pulled back slightly, refusing his proposal teasingly, "Thanks for the dinner."

He only smiled as he leaned in again, this time reaching his prize. He kissed her deeply, but it, sadly, was short. The buzzing of a speeding sai came to his ear as he pulled Elektra into the apartment as the sai sank into the ground.

'Bullseye.' He mentally told himself. 'Damn coward.' True, enough. Bullseye had no problem showing himself the last time they met. Why was his hiding now? Why didn't he step up and fight?

**Matt's Apartment**

Elektra sighed. It was no use to keep it from him any longer. She looked up at Matt and began to explain everything that Stick had told her earlier that day, "…and that's why Bullseye is after me in the first place." She finished. "Stick offered me to stay at the compound, but I didn't want to leave you behind; leave you here."

Matt sighed lightly, "You know, you were better off at the compound." He mumbled. "I don't want to loose you again, Elektra."

_**To Be Continued**_

_This is so far the longest chapter I have written for this fan fic. I would have taken the time to reply to some of your comments, but alas, if I do, I'll be late for school. Bleh. I'm sneak that into the next chapter._


	6. Chapter Six: It All Begins

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter, I will be asking which way I should be planning out the sequel. Yes, I said sequel. There are two possible directions I could take it, but I want to see which way you guys would like to see. I know what I would want to see, but I need feedback from my reviewers :)

Don't be afraid to contact me with any questions. I know that my outline could bring up questions and confusion (seriously, sometimes I want to bang my head on my desk and demand to know what the hell I was thinking).

Seriously, I didn't think this fan fic would have ended up being this good. I was scared to death when I posted it because I am extremely new the Daredevil/Elektra world. The only background information I have are straight from the movies or the books.

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend."

**Chapter Six**

**It All Begins**

There was a very uncomfortable moment shared between them. Frowns both played of their faces; neither knew what really to say. The silence was deafening. Elektra's lips parted for a tiny second, but quickly closed once more as she shook her head. A deep sigh escaped from Matt as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Elektra, I would go with you to the compound if you really wanted to go." He finally stated. "I want you to be safe."

She shook her head slightly, "And what about Daredevil, Matt? What does _he_ think about this whole situation?"

"Daredevil… will have to take a much needed break then, won't he?" Matt replied. He somewhat had sounded doubtful about this. "I'll put that all aside until I know you're safe from Bullseye again. We're going to that compound, Elektra."

After a few more moments of silence, Elektra nodded slightly to herself as she finally managed to agree with him, "But only until Bullseye is gone." She stated very clearly, trying to get her point across.

Matt nodded slightly as Elektra did the same as return. She turned on her heel and headed for the bedroom, "Then I'll pack for the two of us." She noted as she went to enter the room. "Who knows how long we may actually be there… It could be right up to the point when the baby's born… and then some." She added.

He followed after her into the room, "Better pack well, I guess." He murmured, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

She silently turned around to look at him from across the room. A frown placed on her face slightly. She could tell he didn't want to give all of this up; his life. It wasn't right. He didn't ask for this. If only she didn't return- She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for negative thoughts. It was most definitely not the right time for negative thoughts. She pulled an empty suitcase out from under the bed and placed it on top. She unzipped it and then stepped back.

"I'm going to call Stick." She stated and, without waiting for a response, walked out of the room.

Matt carefully crossed the room himself as Elektra exited. He felt around with his bare hands on his dresser and then pulled it open. His hands wrapped around the maroon colored leather of his Daredevil uniform. Without a second thought, he took it down from the hanger, folded it up as best as he could and placed it in the suitcase, just in case if there was an emergency and he was needed. It couldn't hurt to be just a tiny bit prepared, right?

He knew he was doing this all for Elektra. Honestly, in the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to leave Hell's Kitchen, but telling her that would make him seen very selfish indeed and he, of course, didn't want that. He didn't want to leave her out in the open; in danger. No, if protecting her meant giving up Daredevil for a while, then that's how it was going to be. The man without fear would have to take the back seat and kick back for a while before he would be needed again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, releasing a soft, short sigh. Everything was finally sinking in now. Elektra was an assassin. Not just any assassin, but the world's most lethal assassin. She was brought back from the dead. She's pregnant with their child. He rubbed his forehead lightly as he placed a few extra walking sticks into the bag.

Minutes later, Elektra returned to the room and started to throw random accessories into the suitcase, bypassing the whole Daredevil outfit. Obviously she didn't seem to mind at all, "Stick says he's going to have someone meet up with us to lead us to the camp. He thinks it will be safer that way."

Matt nodded slightly, "Are you going to call that family? The Millers?"

Elektra looked up and picked up her cell phone once more, "One moment…"

**Miller's Apartment – Next Morning**

An extremely groggy Abby dragged herself lazily across the living room; her eyes were transfixed on the annoying blinking light coming from the phone's answering machine, signaling them of a new message. What kind of bozo would call them during the middle of the night anyways? She mentally told herself. She had, originally, woken up this early to tend to her thirst, but the blinking of the red light had distracted her greatly.

She pushed the button with a finger and then laid back on the couch, waiting for the single new message to play. It was so hard to just keep her eye lids open at such an early hour.

But what came next on the phone instantly woke her.

"Mark, Abby," Elektra voice filled the living room from the machine. "It's me. I know it's late, but I had to call anyways. Matt and I are headed to Stick's compound for a while. I can't explain everything now. Don't call me, I'll call you."

The message ended rather quickly. Abby was sitting right up with raised eyebrows. A look of confusion took over her face. She was not really pleased by the news. She wanted to get answers herself.

And the one place to start was Matt's apartment, right?

She stood up and headed for the entrance, forgetting that she was only dressed in her night attire, but that didn't matter. Mark grabbed her wrist before she could barely touch the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Elektra left a message." Abby explained. "I just want to go see-"

"Abby, go back to bed…"

"But-"

"If there are any problems, I'm sure she'll contact us."

**Unknown Location**

**Stick's Compound – Two Days Later**

Elektra paced around the cabin slightly, holding her cell phone close to her ear as she listened very carefully to it's ringing, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. She hoped that someone would actually pick up the phone. She didn't really want to leave another message on their machine. Luckily for her, Abby picked up.

"Abby-" She began.

"Elektra?" The teenager answered. "God, what's going on? Where are you?" She asked.

"You can calm down." Elektra began. "I'm at Stick's compound and, yes, everything's alright. Matt and I just needed to make sure we were, uh, safe from Bullseye for a while. So, we're both guessing that we're going to be here for a few months-"

"_What_?" Abby questioned. "But we just ran into each other again."

"I know, Abby, but this is really a turn of events." She replied and then sighed. "I'm pregnant. Your random guessing was correct. Bullseye is after me because he wants my child dead. Stick believes that staying here automatically makes us safe, so… here we are."

"That doesn't make any sense." Abby stated. "You surely didn't know you were pregnant, so how would this Bullseye guy know?"

Elektra paused herself before answering that question. Yes, she knew why Bullseye was after the child, but she didn't consider it wise to tell Abby, at least, not now. She shook her head, "I'm not sure." She replied. "When I find out more information, I'll give you another call, alright?"

Elektra heard Abby sigh into the phone as the teenager agreed before hanging up. After a moment, she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket. She, herself, released her own sigh as she stared up towards the ceiling. Slowly, a headache was beginning to pound against her head. This was just great.

She turned around and exited the cabin, heading up the path towards Stick and Matt, where both blind men were 'watching' the students during their practice rounds. Elektra stood behind them, watching for a moment or two, before Matt slide his hand around hers and gently pulled her forward.

"The two of you made the right choice in coming here." Stick stated as he continued to stare blankly onward.

Elektra looked up towards him, not really sure how to response, or if she could, so she simply nodded her head.

"I can offer you great protection here." Stick added, turning his head slightly towards the two of them. "No risks involved."

Yes, they both firmly understood that. That's why they were standing next to him in the first place. Elektra shook her head slightly in annoyance, "Matt's going to need a special bed chamber-"

"It has already been taken care of, Elektra." Stick replied.

Matt nodded, "We expect to be here before nightfall."

Elektra shifted slightly, "I called the Millers. I told them about our absences." She replied. "I want to keep them informed every now and again."

"Yeah, I called Foggy earlier." Matt said, strangely with a smile. "He's not too pleased with the fact that I'm not going to be at the office for a long while. He says we barely gave me think to decide what he was going to do."

"I'm sorry for all this." Elektra sighed.

"It's not your fault." Matt replied and then fell silent for a few moments. His grasp around Elektra's hand tightened as he lead her off to the side. "You know, I've been thinking these past couple of days… Hell's Kitchen isn't really a friendly neighborhood. I was raised their as a kid, and I don't want that for a child of my own. They should deserve something much better."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I think," He went on. "That we should look into getting an apartment somewhere in a safer neighborhood."

She wasn't in the mood to start arguing. Heck, there really wasn't anything to argue about. They both saw the same point in this situation; the first in a long while. She nodded, "I agree…"

**Matt's Apartment**

The door to the apartment appeared to have been broken down with a great force, and that force was making himself very comfortable on the couch. Bullseye held up one of Matt's extra Daredevil mask he had left laying around the empty apartment. The mask made him smile with slight glee as he held up a rose.

"The devil is mind." He whispered in a raspy voice filled with promise as he placed the rose on top of the mask he had laid on the coffee table.

Out of the blue, his cell phone began to ring. Honestly, the thing has reached a point where it was starting to drive him insane. This guy was constantly calling him, barking down meaningless orders. Bullseye shook his head in disgust as he answered the phone.

The moment he picked up, Kingpin's voice filled his ear, "You have been given a gift from The Hand." He stated. "Look outside."

Bullseye slowly began to stand up. He turned around on his heel and exited the apartment. The next moment, his sinister laugh took over. This just kept getting better and better, didn't it? Lined up before his was a ton of, count them, twelve, ninjas sent by The Hand, all at his disposal. He brought his attention back to the phone call.

"We're all tired of waiting. Get the job done. I want them both dead!" He barked.

Bullseye probably couldn't have been more laid back, "Relax. I have it taken care off." He noted before hanging up abruptly. He looked back towards the ninjas who were all standing up stiffly. He held up his arms, "Let's go have some fun." He offered, heading back into the apartment.

**Stick's Compound**

"Promise me, Elektra." Matt repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Sometimes it was just impossible to get through to this girl. "Promise me you won't fight during all this, not until the baby is born."

Elektra still had her back turned to him. She didn't want to stare at him who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed in their cabin. She continued to be very interested in her sais, but after a few moments, she nodded, "Fine." She mumbled, placing the sais safely into their cases and hanging them up.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Tweelde-dee: **_Well, I do plan on writing a sequel to this fan fic. :) Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it._

**finalfantasychic779:** _If I was in your situation, I would buy a free region DVD player and a US copy of 'Elektra.' ;) Not that I speak from experience of anything –coughVanHelsingcough-_

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: **_I love the novel for the movie. :) However, or so my close friends claim, I now look 'deeper into the movie,' as they claim. Like, I view situations differently because I 'read the book and it's explained more.' Either way, I'm amused, I guess. Have you read the comic book movie adaption?_

_I ordered an 'Elektra' wall scroll off eBay last week. It finally came in the other day. :D I'm giddy._


	7. Chapter Seven: The Arrival

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** Ha ha, I'm on a roll. :)

This story only has one chapter and an epilogue left before the sequel starts off.

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend."

**Chapter Seven**

**The Arrival**

**Eight Months Later – Matt Murdock's Apartment**

It had, literally, been months since she had last heard from Elektra, which seemed to be pretty unusual considering that Elektra told her herself that she could keep them updated throughout the whole thing, but she hasn't, which lead into Abby sneaking up to the abandoned apartment in search for anything that could possibly give her a lead or some sort.

Abby reached for the handle of the door, but before she could even brush the tips of her fingers across the metal, the door slowly opened by itself. Her instinct told her now was the perfect time to turn around and go straight home, but she wasn't going to coward out after getting this far, no. She was going to do what she came her to do.

The, now fourteen year old, girl took a few steps into the apartment rather quietly. Chills ran up and down her spine. There was a strange feeling in the gut of her stomach which was clearly telling her to turn around and just leave, but, once more, she decided to ignore it. She spotted a slight movement from the corner of her eye, causing her to jerk up.

Her eyes froze upon Bullseye, who was resting on the couch lazily. However, the smirk on his face clearly told her that he had something planned, that or he did something sinister. Did he get to Elektra? Is that why Elektra hadn't called them in a while? Fists formed at her sides. She had to get out of here.

"The fun is now beginning." Bullseye chuckled lightly as he stood up.

Abby turned around quickly and dashed to the closed entrance door. She pulled down on the handle, only to find it locked. Her breathing quickened as she turned around to look back up towards him.

"Everything is going according to plan." He added as he watched Abby slide down to her knees.

**Stick's Compound – Matt's and Elektra's Cabin**

Her right hand felt at home while it was wrapped around the kitchen knife while the other held down a vegetable. Just for the hell of it, she twirled the bladed knife in her back by the hilt. Yes, she had kept to her promise and hadn't touched her sais in months, which was like slowly poisoning someone to death. That being the cause, she resorted to chopping up whatever food she could possibly chop up to little bits and pieces. Shockingly, it was rather…soothing.

She nodded to herself as she began to chop and slice the currently vegetable she had placed on top of the counter, reducing it many times over and over again. After a few moments, she paused to sigh and place her work into a bowl that was half way filled with all sorts of random vegetables.

Matt stood a couple of feet behind her, smiling lightly. Clearly, the 'sight' was very amusing to the blind man. Sound waves bounced off with every slice; every time the blade bounced off the cutting board. He knew she was on another one of her rampages, "Elektra?" He called out to her.

His voiced caused her to look over her shoulder and towards him. She knew she was in for it now. Matt didn't really enjoy the fact that she wanted to murder helpless fruits and vegetables over resting in bed like she was directed to do.

"I think we both know you should be-" He began.

"Resting." Elektra finished off his statement. Of course, that's all he ever bugged her about now of days; the fact that she just didn't want to lay down on a bed for hours on end, slowly ripping her hair out from the boredom that came with the task. "I can't. I'm driving myself up a wall, Matt."

Matt nodded slightly as he walked up behind her. He took the knife away from her hand, "So… what exactly is for dinner?"

She looked into the bottle of assort veggies, tilting her head to the side as she squinted her eyes slightly, "Salad." She replied.

"From which country?" He retorted, smirking at her. Her excuses just seemed to be getting better and better from his point of view. They were always having this very interesting salads and he was just wondering where they had originated from.

With that a light sigh escaped her, "I haven't touched my sais in month-"

"And I'm proud that you kept that promise." Matt replied. "You know, I had to give up Daredevil just as long as you had to give up those sais."

"At least you'll be able to fit back into all your old clothes when this is all over." She mumbled harshly.

Matt only wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her stomach gingerly.

**Stick's Cabin**

The sound of knocking against the cabin door came to Stick's ears as he bid the knocker entrance. The sensei turned around to face one of his men who quickly bowed out of respect. He then straightened himself out as he stared at Stick, trying to word his statement correctly before actually saying it.

"Sensei," The man began slowly. "The Treasure has been kidnapped by the enemy. They are allowing us a little over twenty four hours to reclaim her." He informed, bowing yet again, biting down on his lower lip, waiting for the kind master's reaction to the ill-willed news he had just told him.

Stick's head jerked up slightly, "What are their demands?" He questioned, remaining as calm as possible as one would in a situation such as this.

"That the female assassin Elektra comes to a final show down." The man replied.

"Send the others out." Stick replied. "Elektra's in no condition to do anything."

"Umm, sensei, another if informing Elektra as we speak…" The man spoke, trying not to stutter. He knew they should have had waited for Stick's approval to tell Elektra. Now they just had to be in for it.

At that, Stick frowned. He waved his hand to dismiss the man from the cabin.

**Matt's and Elektra's Cabin**

"The Treasure has been kidnapped." The man replied, remaining at his position at the entrance of the cabin.

Elektra instantly reached for her sheathed sais, "Who did this?" She demanded as Matt pulled her hand away from the sais.

"It was the one named Bullseye." The man answered before dismissing himself from the cabin. He had been summoned earlier to head out with the fleet of men who were assigned to find The Treasure. He was told to deliver the news quickly and then join up with the rest of the men as soon as possible.

She turned her attention to Matt, "I have to help Abby." She snapped, reaching for her weapons once more, but Matt only continued to pull her away from them. Honestly, he couldn't allow her to just get up and leave. For the love of God, she was nine months pregnant. The child was due any day now.

"Calm down, Elektra." Matt stated. "You are in no condition to do anything." He tried to reason with her. Seriously, there were moments where Elektra was just pretty much very hard headed.

That still didn't stop her from reaching towards the case. However, she did pause and pulled back, flinching lightly as she placed her hand behind her back, nearly doubling over.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as his eyebrows narrowed. These were the moments where he wished he wasn't blind. He came close to feeling worthless.

"Cramp." Elektra mumbled as she sat down on the bed, waiting for it to subside.

"I'll go call the med-wife-" Matt began.

"I'm not in labor, Matt." She quickly replied. "I'm fine… And Abby better be also. I swear, if Bullseye does anything to here, I'll slit his throat open." She threatened. "I swear to God, I'll kill him."

**Unknown Location**

Abby jerked upon the chair she was sitting on. She had been chained down and gagged. She had been sitting here for hours; waiting for anything. What was this guy going to do with her? What was he up too? Where was Elektra? Why wasn't anyone helping her? Why did she have to go to the stupid apartment?

Her eyes narrowed as Bullseye finally walked into her view. He walked right up to her as if this was all causal; all normal. He pulled off the cloth that was gagging her to begin with.

"They know of your kidnappin'." He said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure it has her all worked up. If they want you alive, she'll come to save you in her weakened state." He shrugged her shoulders lightly. "She is due any day now."

She shook her head, "Elektra wouldn't come then. She's not that stupid-"

"She'll be here alright." Bullseye replied. "I know how much she cares for you, kid. You can't fool me. I did my research. Elektra has until tomorrow night, at midnight, to save you, or you're dead."

**Matt's and Elektra's Cabin**

Matt's worry had gotten to the best of him. Against Elektra's wishes, he had summoned for the med-wife to come since these so called 'cramps' have gotten worse. Not only did the med-wife appear, but so did Stick.

At the sight of Stick, Elektra tried to sit up, "Is Abby alright?" She asked, directed towards Stick.

"Lay back and rest, Elektra." Stick replied.

That wasn't the answer she was looking for, "Is Abby alright?" She repeated with a deep frown, now having to fight against Matt who was trying to gently pull her back down onto the bed. "Tell me, old man."

"I have the best warriors of this compound searching for her at this very moment." Stick answered.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"We have a location, but we will not make a move until tomorrow night." He answered.

"Just how the hell did all this happen?" Elektra asked, biting down on her lower lip to try to subside the pain of yet another 'cramp.'

"We are looking into it," He replied. "But as of now, we have everything under control."

Elektra shook her head. She knew Stick wasn't tell her something; something important. She could tell by the look on his face. He was lying to her, "God damnit, Stick! You have nothing under control! What aren't you telling me-" She paused in mid-sentence as her eyes widened. At that, she looked up towards Matt and carefully took his hand.

"My water broke." She said softly.

The med-wife instantly moved from standing behind Stick at the doorway to Elektra's side as Matt helped her lay back down once more.

**Matt's and Elektra's Cabin – Seven hours later**

"You're doing a great job, Elektra." The med-wife commented. "I just need you to give me one more final push, alright?"

Elektra took in a deep breath as her grip around Matt's hand tightened dearly. She held onto that breath and pushed, leading up to her crying out in pain before collapsing against the bed. Matt resisted the urge to pull away his throbbing hand.

Moments of silence followed after that, only to be broken by the wailing of the newly born baby the med-wife was currently wrapping up in a blanket. The noise caused Elektra's shoulders to drop in relief as she pulled her hand free from Matt's. Matt learned over slightly to gently kiss her cheek as the med-wife handed the small baby over, "Congratulations on your little baby girl." She said softly, allowing the new mother to hold her child.

Even now, Elektra told herself she wasn't going to cry. Instead, she just cuddled up against her daughter. She looked up towards Matt, "She's beautiful." She murmured, looking back down at the child's soft green eyes, button nose, and pudgy cheeks.

"Just like her mother." Matt replied, stroking Elektra's hair as she gingerly kissed the little girl's forehead.

"What's this beautiful little angel's name?" The med-wife asked.

"Jamie." Matt replied. "Jamie Murdock-Natchios."

The med-wife nodded, "Then I'll be seeing you and Little Jamie later on." She replied as she exited the cabin to leave the two new parents alone.

However, right after the med-wife had exited, a man had entered. He bowed slightly, "Forgive me for disrupting this special occasion, but we need your answer, Elektra."

Elektra looked up in confusion, "My answer to what?"

"Bullseye's request, ma'am." The man stated. "He had sworn to murder The Treasure by tomorrow night's midnight if you do not show up for a final battle."

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Staying With You

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Returning to You

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Right after the _Elektra_ movie

**Author's Note:** -sniff- The last chapter is already here! Gah, I'm sad. :(

Anywho, the sequel is under way:) It will be posted shortly after this. I hope you guys will read it also.

**Summary:** After Elektra's adventure with the Millers, she returns to Hell's Kitchen; to Daredevil where she has to face new and more difficult challenges along with the return of an old 'friend."

**Chapter Eight**

**Staying With You**

**Matt's and Elektra's Cabin**

He tried to keep his hold on their newly born daughter as gentle as possible with the use of one arm as he used to other to try to stop Elektra from getting up and off of the bed she was suppose to be resting on, "Elektra, you just went through childbirth-"

"I know what I went through." She replied. "But I don't care-"

"We have until tomorrow night to figure something out." He tried to reason. "At least you could just rest for now."

After a few more moments of a pointless struggle, Elektra collapsed back onto the bed. Fine, she would rest for the meantime, but come tomorrow night she was going to be out there and ready; she was sure of it. A sigh escaped her as she took little Jamie from Matt and into her arms.

"I'm taking your place-"

"No, you're not." She quickly answered. "He asked for me."

"But you can't go." He retorted.

"I need to go."

"Then let me come with you." He offered.

She shook her head, "No, this is something I need to do alone, Matt."

"No." Matt replied. "No, it's not, Elektra. I can help you."

"I know you can, but I'm going alone." She stated once more. "I need you to watch Jamie."

At that, Matt didn't reply. He knew that once her mind was made up, it was final; set in stone. There was no use in trying to change it. She was hardheaded like that. Elektra took her attention away from him and back onto the little child in her arms. Jamie only stared back at her mother with her now brightly glowing green eyes; the very same eyes Elektra had. A smile came to the new mother's face, causing the baby to giggle and reach up towards her mother's face. Elektra gingerly took her hand and gave it a small kiss as she began to rock her gently.

Even without his vision, Matt could probably guess what was going on. A smirk came onto his face, despite what their last conversation had been about, "I thought you said you weren't a 'mother figure.'"

"I know what I said." Elektra stated, looking up towards him for a mere second.

"So, have your views on all this changed? On motherhood?"

"I never thought about it because of my lifestyle." Elektra said softly. "It's just way too dangerous for someone so small; so innocent and unprotected to be a part of. Jamie's going to have it rough… because of what the both of us do."

"Hey, we're going to do whatever we can to protect her." Matt reassured her.

"Just let me kill Bullseye before we decide to move back to Manhattan." She said. "That's all I'm asking… To return to Manhattan with it being just a bit more safe for her. If Bullseye finds her, then it's over… right before it could actually begin."

A sigh escaped him as he nodded, "Fine."

**Unknown Location**

'Damnit.' Abby mentally told herself as she failed yet again to pick the lock free. This was nearly impossible. Bullseye had made sure she was strapped down properly; unable to free herself easily, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"You're a coward!" She shouted into the darkness, not really able to see where he currently was. "A scared coward!"

"But I'm using my smarts, kid." Bullseye replied, walking up behind her. "My plan; my perfect plan, is almost complete. I'm going to kill that damn assassin again, this time once and for all… Then the Daredevil's next. When those two are out of the picture, the child is ours and my boss will be very pleased indeed."

Abby shook her head lightly, cursing him; determining him to fail. She knew, from the pit of her stomach, his plans were going to take a sharp turn to disaster the moment someone would come for her.

**Stick's Compound – The Next Day**

Elektra stood silently before stick the very next day, prepared to go forth to try to save Abby herself. At the current moment, Stick didn't look pleased at all. A frown was showing on his face as his transfix stare gazed towards the ground below.

"I'm going after him alone, just as he wishes for it to be." Elektra stated, locking her eyes on the old man.

"And I really wish you wouldn't." Stick replied. "You should have Matt go with you, Elektra. The Daredevil could really lend you a helping hand."

"This is my battle, old man." She answered. "I'm not getting help for anyone… If I'm not back by morning, send someone out." She didn't wait for him to speak; she turned on her heel and headed out of the compound.

Stick simply nodded and then bowed. He then 'watched' as Elektra walked off, waiting until her footsteps were distanced to speak, "There you go yet again, Elektra… Walking right into death's mighty clutches…" He mumbled, shaking his head in disappointment.

**Unknown Location**

Elektra twirled her sais around with her hands as she walked down an empty corridor of the location she had been given where Abby should be. If this were correct, she was extremely close. She had roughly gotten through the battles with the security. She had proof also. For the first time in years, the one and only; most feared assassin, Elektra Natchios was covered in many different bruises, but it was all good. She was slowly getting back into the swing of things, that's all.

She held one of her sais close to her chest as her free hand wrapped around the door handle of what should be _the_ door that was hiding Abby. She took a deep breath as she tried to ignore her aching limbs. Her body cried out for a break, but she was going to surrender any time soon, not until this business was settled. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Almost instantly, her eyes locked upon Abby who was sitting chained down to a metal chair. She pursed her lips slightly at the sight of it all. She quickly crossed the room and rammed the hilt of her sai against the many locks, breaking each of them free. Abby kept shaking her head, "You shouldn't be here." She said softly. "Elektra, it's a trap." She hissed.

Elektra looked up towards her and opened her mouth to reply, but there came none. Instead, Bullseye managed to come up to her silently. He, without a second thought, rammed his foot against her skull, causing the assassin to jerk her body to the right. She fell against the ground. Abby took a couple of steps back. She flung out her warrior beads; her new warrior beads, seeing how her old one was destroyed. The young 'warrior girl,' a name Elektra herself had called her once before when she had 'died,' flung back the beads. Her wrist flicked forward, ready to strike the man, but Bullseye was quicker; must quicker.

He struck her in the stomach with his bare fist. Abby doubled forward, only to have the back of his hand ram into her neck, causing her to instantly black out. The girl served her purpose. Now, to kill that damn assassin.

Elektra tried franticly to sit up, but her arms couldn't find the strength to push herself up and her legs felt like lead. She had to finally admit that she worked herself right down to her last drop of energy. This was it, wasn't it? She had to lay here helplessly as Bullseye finished her off for a second time because she couldn't find the strength to pick up her weapon? No, she was here because she was hardheaded. Now she wished she had allowed Matt to help her. If he were here, things would be different, he would be protecting here. She left her hot temper get the better of her this time.

Bullseye walked up to her, smirking devilishly. This was just perfect. His plan had worked out. He chuckled lightly. His hand wrapped around her neck, and the other grabbed one of her fallen sais, as he lifted her up off her feet. His smirk grew. This was all too familiar and he enjoyed every moment about it. He twirled the sai in his hand, "You're good, babe, but me… I'm magic." He brought his hand back, preparing himself to strike into Elektra's abdomen, but his plans were finally foiled.

Another sai smashed through the glass window and rammed straight into Bullseye's skull where he instantly collapsed to his knees and then onto the ground, blood spewing from the wound. Elektra fell down as well, gasping for air as she coughed. She kept her eyes barely opened, wondering what the hell just happened. Weakly, her eyes gazed towards the now broken window where a woman figure and just leap through. Her instincts told her that she posed as no danger to any of them, even if she had been the one to murder Bullseye, and Elektra was sure because she watched the woman pull the sai rammed into the man's head out roughly.

Elektra's eyes narrowed slightly as a spotted a bright red gem on the lower hilt of the sai. She was positive. That sai… it was hers, but… that couldn't be possible. Her own only laid two or three feet away from her; both of them.

The woman, semi tall with long brown hair and shining green eyes, walked right over to her. She knelt down slightly, "Everything's going to be alright." She spoke in a soft, angelic toned voice. Elektra's own eyes widened slightly. Those eyes… those bright green eyes. They were her own also, "Jamie…?" She mumbled. Yes, she knew it was a stupid question. Jamie was barely a day old. This woman had to be nineteen, maybe twenty.

However, Elektra never got her answer. She finally past out from the fatigue.

**Stick's Compound – Days Later**

Ever so lightly did she shift upon the bed where she was covered with a thin white blanket. Her head throbbed greatly as memories of what occurred last were fuzzy from her point of view. Finally, she came around, fluttering open her eyes and the first thing she had seen in days was the concern face of her loveable blind man at her bedside. Elektra reached for his hand as he gently took hers.

"What happened?" She asked softly, unable to recall.

"I'm not really sure myself." Matt admitted. "But I do know that you're alright… You've been out for the last few days."

Elektra rubbed her forehead slightly, "I'm sorry for worrying you then." She paused. "Abby? Is she alright?"

"Abby is doing fine." Stick replied. The old sensei was standing at the entrance to the cabin. Elektra sat up slightly to look at him.

"Jamie-" She began.

"She's with Mark." Matt answered. "He flew in as soon as he heard about Abby."

Elektra brought her attention back to Stick, "Stick, this woman, she saved us. Tall, brown hair past her shoulder blades, green eyes. I swear to God, she looked like Jamie. Who is she?"

"You are correct, Elektra." Stick replied. "It was Jamie."

Now a look of confusion took over her face. She knew she didn't hit her head that hard, "Can I get an explanation?"

"Certainly." Stick began. "It all started when The Hand disrupted the time line. They sent a messager back to this time to warn themselves of the new Treasure. It is strictly forbidden for anyone to disrupt the time line, especially those from the future traveling into the past. That being the case, we had a chance to send someone back ourselves from the future to correct this wrong. They chose to send back a nineteen year old Jamie for the sole purpose to murdering Bullseye."

Elektra gazed up towards Matt, only to see him nodding along, "Did she say anything? I mean, she just didn't just leave us here and left, right?"

"She stayed around…" Matt answered. "For a little over a day. She mostly kept to herself and all, but she did say she just wanted to make sure you were alright. That, and she asked for a hug before she left… Very polite girl, a firm head on her shoulders." He said, smiling.

She couldn't help but return his innocent smile.

"I couldn't help myself. I had to ask." Matt said. "Just to prove to you that you can be a 'mother figure.' So, I asked her."

Elektra tilted her head to the side as she stared up at him, "And?"

"Honestly, she said you've made a few mistakes here and there, but she forgave you anyways. Overall, she couldn't have asked for anyone better." He stated, causing her smile to grow.

After a few moments, he spoke again, "While you were resting, I found a pretty decent apartment back in Manhattan. I think you'll love it… Foggy says it has a perfect view of the city, two bedrooms, a master bedroom, two bathrooms, and a master bathroom, with your own living room, kitchen, dinning room, study, and training room – the works."

"Sounds expensive." Elektra scoffed teasingly. "But perfect, I suppose.

"Yeah, well, it's ours." Matt said. "Once we get back to Hell's Kitchen, we have a lot of packing to do."

Elektra nodded slightly, "But I'm finally staying with you." She added softly.

**Epilogue**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Amazing how a month quickly past by. Before they knew it, they were moving into their 'perfect' apartment. Elektra turned the doorknob to the entrance and pushed it open, holding onto Jamie extremely carefully in her other hand. She took a few steps inside, followed by Matt and his walking stick. Elektra turned around to face him with a small smile.

"It's great and close to the office." Matt stated. "I just need to get use to the furniture is all." He added goofingly.

Elektra patted his shoulder with sympathy as she then placed Jamie into the play pen they had set up in an earlier visit while they were still in the process of moving their belongings. She then brought her attention back to Matt and took his hand into hers.

"Let me show you around." She said softly, leading him deeper into the apartment.

**Unknown Location**

Kingpin stood in his 'secret' office, smoking a fresh cigar as he leaned against his cane. He shook his head slightly as he stared out into the city through his massive window, "Another day, devil… another day."

_**The End**_

_I hope you enjoyed this fan fic and I hope you all read the sequel entitled 'Holding Onto Hope' when it finally gets posted in about a week or so (maybe less). :) _


End file.
